One Comment
by R5xAustinAllyxRauraxAuslly
Summary: Ross feels like his family doesn't love him anymore. They are always accusing and blaming him for things he didn't do. They are always ignoring him and they never have time for him. He was barely living with it until one comment changed everything. So, he decides to to do something about it... Or, at least he tries. *One-shot*


**Hey guys, this is my new story! Hope you like it!**

**P.S. No Ryland in the story**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

**Ross' POV**

"ROSS!" I hear my mom call. "Yes?" I answer. "GET DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE!" She yells at me. "Coming." I say, unhappy.

Pause. Let me introduce myself. I'm Ross Lynch. I'm a huge celebrity that plays Austin on the hit show _Austin & Ally._ I'm dating Laura Marano, but, right now, she's on vacation with her family in Hawaii. I'm also in a band called R5. The band is made up of me, Riker, Rydel, Ellington Ratliff, and Rocky. What you probably know about my band is me, Riker, Rydel, and Rocky are brothers and sister, and the Ratliff is our honorary brother. Also, Ratliff and Rydel are dating. What you don't know, is that I have been feeling really down lately. I don't feel like my family loves me anymore. I say this because they are always accusing and blaming me of things I didn't do. And when they are not mad at me, they are ignoring me. They never have time for me. Just this morning, Ratliff and Rydel blew me off to go somewhere. Anyways, let's see what I got in trouble for this time, shall we? Play.

I get off my bed and walk downstairs, into the living room, where I am met by my mothers hands on her hips. I look to the ground and notice the shattered glass she standing in the middle of. I look back up to her when the says, "Care to explain?" I look incredulously at her. "I didn't do it." I tell her truthfully. "Don't give me excuses, young man. What happened?" She replies sternly. "How am I suppose to tell you what happened, if I didn't do it?" I say, raising my voice with every word, fed up with being accused.

Steps come from the stairs and I turn to see who's coming down. It's Riker. "Woah, what's going on in here?" He asks. "Ross is yelling at me." My mom says, sounding like she was about to cry. I turn to her, jaw dropped. I can't believe she would say that. She has tears in her eyes.

"ROSS! Why would you make mom cry?" Riker asks loudly as I turn around to face him. "Ross made mom cry?" I hear Rocky ask, coming down the stairs.

"NO, I DIDN'T MAKE MOM CRY, AND, I DIDN'T BREAK THE GLASS!" I scream, angry with everyone. Riker goes to say something, but Rocky beats him to it.

"Ross, you really shouldn't be defending yourself. You do break things a lot. You should apologize to m-" I cut him off. "NO, I SHOULDN'T APOLOGIZE. YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES THAT NEVER BELIEVE ME. YOU ALWAYS ACCUSE ME FOR THINGS. SO, YOU GUYS SHOULDN'T BE THE ONES TALKING!" I yell at them. "Ross, you really need to calm dow-" I cut Rocky off again by saying, "ROCKY! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"ROSS!" I hear my mom scream from behind me. I turn around to look at her, only to be met by a hard slap to the face. Just when I am slapped. Rydel and Ratliff come inside, and stop, probably shocked at what they just saw.

I keep my head to the right, while biting my lip to keep from screaming in pain. My mom never hit any of us, no matter how mad she was. I slowly lift my hand to my cheek and feel it. My cheek stings even more after I touch it, but, I also notice something liquid running down my fingers. I pull my fingers in front of my face a see that the liquid is blood.

I look up to see a shocked Rydel and Ratliff, and a regretful mother looking at me. I turn a little bit to see Riker and Rocky with jaws dropped. I turn back to my mom and give her a hard glare.

Without another word, I turn around and push through my brothers before walking into my room and slamming the door shut behind me. I walk over to my mirror and examine the slap mark. It is bright red with three cuts that have blood oozing out of them. I also see a bruise forming. This is going to scar.

I take a tissue and clean of the blood, wincing every time the tissue hits one of the cuts. After I have cleaned up my wound, I walk over to my bed and sit down.

I grab my guitar and strum for a few minutes before putting it down again. I lay down and think about how terrible my life is, and how it would be so nice to get away from it all. I then grab a rope from under my bed. The _Austin & Ally _prop guys gave it to me after filming an episode.

I start tying the rope and I come out with a noose. I look up at my ceiling to look at the wooden bars that run across my room. I then look to the chair at my desk, and then, the rope. You can probably guess what I am thinking about.

"Not now..." I whisper to myself, putting the noose under my pillow. "Not now..."

* * *

"Ross. Can you come down here for a minute? There are some thing we need to talk about." I hear my mother call. Without saying anything, I walk out of my room before walking downstairs. I walk into the living room to see my mom, Riker, Rydel, Ratliff, and Rocky waiting for me. My dad isn't here because he is on a business trip in Canada.

"Yes?" I ask, sitting down on the couch, away from everybody else. I also make sure nobody sees the slap mark. I could use that against them later. "You have been acting up lately." My mom starts out. I bite my tung to keep from saying anything. "We all are concerned for you-" I cut her off, "Says the woman who slapped me. Oh yeah, and, the mark is going to scar." My mom sighs and says, "It will not scar."

"Oh, really?" I ask, before showing my family the mark. I hear my mother gasp. I turn my head back towards my family, but, I don't bother to look up at them. "Honey, I-I'm so sorry." My mom says sincerely. I just nod my head as an indication to go on.

"Well, as I was saying, we all are concerned for you and we want to know what's wrong." My mom says. I give an unamused laugh and reply, saying, "Oh, nothing's wrong. Except for the fact that all of you are always blaming or accusing me of things I didn't do, you never have time for me, you always ignore me, and you always make me feel worthless. Like, I'm just an extra weight for you to carry." I hold back tears after I admit all of this to them.

"Ross, we can't believe you feeling that way. But, sometimes you are kind of a drag." I hear my Ratliff say to me. I look up at my family not believing what I am not hearing or seeing. Nobody is objecting to that statement and none nobody is giving a look to Ratliff.

Everybody looks at me, waiting for an answer. "You've got to be kidding. None of you disagree with him. Especially, after I just poured my heart out to you about what I feel." I tell my family. A few pity looks are given to each other.

"You know what it's fine. I get it. None of you love me." I say, getting up from the couch.

"Ross, we do love you." Rydel says, getting up from her chair.

"NO. YOU DON'T. SO STOP ACTING LIKE IT." I yell. Everybody watches intently as Rydel and I go back and forth. Stepping toward each other with every remark we make.

"ROSS, STOP BEING A DRAMA QUEEN."

"YOU WOULD KNOW, ALWAYS PUTTING ON AN ACT TO GET WHAT YOU WANT."

"UGH! YOUR SO COMPLICATED AND FRUSTRATING."

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN. PUTTING ME UNDER THE BUS. MAKING ME FEEL WORTHLESS."

"I WISH YOU WEREN'T SO SENSITIVE."

"I WISH YOU WEREN'T SUCH A BIG LIAR."

"I WISH YOU WEREN'T SUCH A TERRIBLE BROTHER!"

"I WISH YOU WEREN'T SUCH A TERRIBLE SISTER!"

"OUR LIVES WOULD HAVE BEEN SO MUCH EASIER IF YOU HADN'T BEEN BORN! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!"

Rydel gasps at her own words before putting her hands over her mouth. I take a few steps back, falling onto the couch, shocked at what my sister had just told me. I look up to see my family shocked, just as much as I am.

"Ross, I'm so sorr-" "No." I cut her off. "I get it. You all want me dead."

Nobody dares to say anything. I make eye contact with everyone in the room, my eyes tearing up. I make eye contact with Riker last. We were always the closest. Of course, I was close to the rest of my family, but, Riker and I just have something that clicks.

Without saying anything, we both know I am thinking about committing suicide. When he realizes I have decided to do it, his eyes widen in fear. He gives me looks that tell me not to do it. I give him a look back, to say 'I'm sorry.'

"You have your wish." I say. Riker and I stare at each other for a while. I quickly get up from my seat and head for the stairs at the same time Riker does. He almost catches me, but, I get up the stairs just in time.

"ROSS! NO!" Riker yells to me from behind. I now let the tears fall freely down my cheeks as I run into my room and lock the door. I hear Riker's footsteps come by the door as he starts pounding on it. "Ross, don't do it! Let me in!" I hear him scream through the door. This is soon followed by 4 other pairs of footsteps running up the stairs. I'm guessing the rest of my family has figured out what I am doing. I then hear 4 other people pounding on the door, begging me not to do anything stupid.

I just let the tears pours out of my eyes as I grab the chair from my desk and position it under one of the wooden bars on my ceiling. Next, I grab the noose I had made earlier, from under my bed. I step up on the chair and swing the free end of the rope over the bar.

"1, 2, 3!" I hear before a loud thump comes from the door. "1, 2, 3!" I hear the thump again. I then realize I am going to have to do this quick.

I take the rope on both sides of the bar and try to tie them together to make a knot. As I am making the knot, my hands shake like crazy because of how nervous I am. Finally, I make the knot. I pull on it to make sure it's sturdy before I hang myself. It is.

I quickly put my head through the hole and prepare myself to jump. I move the chair out from under me with my feet, just as, Riker, Rocky, and Ratliff break down the door. Everybody looks at me.

"ROSS!" They scream simultaneously. I see Riker grab something out of his pocket, franticly, before running over to me. I realize that the object is a knife just as my vision starts go black and my eyes close. He slashes the rope that is holding me to the bar.

I fall into somebodies arms as this person takes the rope off my neck. "Ross, please don't die. You mean so much to me. You can't die, y-you just c-can't. If you die, I'm going to blame myself. It is my job as the oldest sibling to take care of you, Rydel, Ratliff, and Rocky. If you die, I won't be able to live with myself." Riker says. He sets my head down on his lap as he cries. I hear the rest of my family crying with him as I regain strength.

After a few minutes, I have gained enough strength to open my eyes and talk. "I'm sorry, guys." I tell my family, apologizing for the fear and worry I brought them.

Riker opens his eyes and looks down at me before grabbing a pillow and resting it under my head while he moves off to the side. "Ross, I can't believe your alive. I'm so happy." Riker says, tears of happiness streaming down his face, along with everyone else's. "I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you." I tell him. He smiles as I hold up my hand for a fist bump. He happily does so as I wait for somebody else to say something.

Rydel is the next to speak up, "Ross, I am so sorry. I never meant to say that." Rydel continues as I sit up. "I was just really mad, but now I'm so happy you'r alive. I'm so sorr-" I cut her off. But this time, I hug her. She is a little surprised at my actions. I would be to, but, she hugs me back anyways.

She cries into my shoulder. "I'm so sorry." She whispers into my ear. "You're one of the best things that have ever happened to me." I just smile and tell her, "I love you, Rydel." I feel her smile into my should as she says, "I love you, too, Ross."

We hug for a few more minutes before I break the hug to try and stand up. I use Riker and Rydel as supports. I finally stand up before holding out my arms, gesturing for a group hug. Everybody in my family happily complies as I hug them all, grateful for each and every one of them.

We all break the hug before going downstairs for game night. As we play the games, something starts to come together in my mind.

One comment started this all. One comment almost ended my life. One comment fixed a broken relationship. One comment let me know how much I meant to somebody.

One comment can be the difference between life or death, broken or fixed, and sad or happy.

One comment can be very powerful.

One comment can change your life.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you like this story. There is a moral to this, though:**

**One comment can be crucial to somebody. Think about it, when people commit suicide, a comment has to be made to push them over the edge.**

**Never bully or make somebody feel bad. You never know what they feel or what damage you are really causing.**

**Review and tell me what you think. Do you think one comment could change your life? Has a comment ever changed your life? In a good or bad way. You do not have to put your name, but I do want to hear what you have to say. It is 15 minutes till Christmas, so, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
